Thump, Thump, Thump
by Shadow Silver Wolf
Summary: What's going thump, thump, thump around on the Dark Side? And what as this got to do with Pansy?


**Thump, thump, thump.**

Thump, thump, thump.

The noise forever echoed around me, in me, with me. I had given up trying to scratch away the oak, my fingers had already been broken- just like my bones as I lay, waiting for death. Tiny maggots had already wriggled their way towards me, the mother flies humming around my toes, landing every once in a while just to feast on the rotting mass of flesh and blood.

Thump, thump, thump.

I knew I was running out of air, I was always breathless around him but not this- anything but this.

Thump, thump, thump.

Was all that I could hear; the sound was slowly eating away my soul, sealing my body's fate in cakes of mud as I ponder upon why I had ever trusted him.

Thump, thump, thump.

My time was running out rapidly. Tears moisture my bone dry face, trickling down my cheek and nestling gently in the hole that was once where my shoulder was. I didn't know how I could still be alive; half of my body parts have already been dismembered from my torso and head already; and the rest were rotting away too.

Thump, thump, thu-

The last of the resonance was muffled finally; I drew my final breath in whilst inhaling dirt and flies into my parched mouth and as I cried my last tears…

"Pansy, pass the butter. Now." My mother icily ordered, "And get out. Narcissa, Lucius, your father and I need to discuss some business."

'Which meant they were going to plan another dozen deaths of though dirty bastards from the goody-goody side. Hopefully it'll be Granger or maybe even the Weaselys too.' I wistfully hoped silently, carrying out my mother's orders and immediately exiting the elaborate dinning room.

"And don't come back here until the late morning…" my father called after me, his laughter that followed ricocheted around every empty room in his house.

_The noise forever echoed around me, in me, with me._

I was somewhat disgusted in them, my parents were so full of hate they joined the Dark Lord in all his glory. The Malfoys, Parkinsons, Crabbes and Goyles all hide behind one frail, red-eyed man with nothing better to do in life but destroy muggles and of course the 'marvellous' Harry Potter.

It's pathetic.

Wretched.

Pitiable.

Disgraceful.

Dishonourable.

"Pansy, hurry up, we're about to set the Wizards Crackers off!" Vincent Crabbe whispered dolefully, his beady little eyes dancing with excitement as he waddled over, followed by a silent Goyle.

"Alright blubber butt, I'm going, however where are you setting them off?" I asked, one glance at their blank faces said it all.

"Huh?"

"What did you say Pansy?"

Sighing, I further simplified my query, "Where. Are. The. Crackers. Going. To. Explode?" I was getting so incredibly sick of being in the company of pure idiots. Their parents weren't even here and yet Crabbe and Goyle **still** coming over- much to my dismay.

"Oh" both of the bumbling fools replied, mutually looking like they had finally discovered their own names.

"In the lounge room" Goyle replied proudly, pointing to my beloved forth walk-in shoe closet.

_Typical, Goyle doesn't even know his way around my house and yet he's practically visited here for his whole life._

"Want to see them go boom?" Crabbe babbled eagerly, making insane hand gestures to his small brown bag, obviously filled with explosives.

"No, I want to retire to my room. I am tired, so don't wake me- for anything. Now I must bid goodnight to my parents." I hissed rudely, glaring upwards at the pair as if to dare them to try and stop me.

"Do **not** lie Pansy Parkinson, you know you cannot go in there," Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadowy hallway that led to the east wing, carrying a novel of some sort from the Library, "not one of us can attend those meetings yet, not even to say a goodbye to your parents- it's the rules."

"And when have you been so big on rules Drakie?" I shot back, knowing that my pet nickname for Draco made him cringe on the inside.

"Since I prefer to live Parkinson; but of course- if you'd rather die then by all means go in there. I'm sure they'll be **delighted** to see you there, witnessing what their 'meeting'." Draco's voice purely oozed with sarcasm; he always hid behind his words. Never once did Draco Malfoy let himself slip.

**Never.**

"My parents wouldn't harm a hair on my head- unlike yours."

I glared at the two bulky males that hovered unsurely on either side of me, and with a swift hand movement, I sent them both away- Crabbe and Goyle have finally learnt the hand command of 'leave'.

"Well Parkinson, I doubt you know your parents then, that or they think you're too weak to be put in your place."

"Get lost Draco, we've never been friends, just offspring's of them, so don't bother looking out for me. I've always hated you; you and you're pathetic, soul- sucked family."

**SLAP**

I stumbled backwards awkwardly, I couldn't focus exactly but a mere shadow was stepping closer and closer towards my unstable self. Suddenly a tight jolt snapped me back into reality, the shadow was Draco, and he had me in submission by yanking my long black hair upwards. The pain was unbearable and yet I couldn't cry out for help- for no one would answer.

"Parkinson, you little piece of rich shit, I suggest you do your bidding and stay out of that room, go to bed you revolting girl. I'm only keeping you from witnessing some of the most life changing images. Anyway, Malfoy's are friends with Parkinson's, it's not just the parents, grandparents etc. it is all of us. Once you get that through you're incredibly thick head Pansy, then you'll understand." Malfoy hissed so quietly it was barely audible.

I felt him let of my hair as I slumped to the ground, the tears of pain slipped down my cheeks ever so slowly as I waited for him to leave.

"I have to keep you safe." Were the last words I heard Draco whispered before he left for the east wing once more.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

I crept towards the door, fear and excitement pumped through my veins as I turned the door knob that led into the Dinning room.

And screamed.

I could barely see but the room was thick with smoke from the fire, the atmosphere was indescribable, especially that smell. I didn't know what spell they did to create such a pungent odour; it was a mixed between sickening and sweet.

But then I saw it.

There were seven infants, ranging from the ages of one to about three years old and what made this scene worse was that they were innocent muggles.

_Waiting for death…_

My father and mother were torturing these babies with pure fire, they light tiny areas at a time on their skin and sat back to watch the flames magically dance upon the burning flesh, making each child's skin bubble and shred.

Everyone was smiling.

Some were still moving, although forever silent, barely managing to attempt to crawl away from the pain as each face was contorted with agony and fear. They were all so small, the youngest though, seemingly push forwards though, began to get away from its assailants and went straight into her general direction. The raw determination that was stretched across the toddlers face was strangely intimidating and yet it still made my stomach churn.

_Tiny maggots had already wriggled their way towards me…_

Lucius Malfoy pulled a large muggle contraption from inside of the ebony trunk his snobby wife held open for him.

"The infernos hammer? Quite barbaric don't you think Lucius? Not to mention you'll ruin this absolutely **lovely** carpet." Narcissa queried, fondly fiddling with her pure silver and emerald necklace as she smiled delicately at my parents.

Everyone was so unaware of me- no one had looked in my direction; because instead of discovering that I was here, they were all choosing to continue their devastating way of torturing little muggles by burning, beating and terrorising them.

"Oh the house elves will clean up any mess we may make during this meeting Narcissa," my father easily dismissed the 'horrific' idea of ruining some fur on a sheet. "Now Lucius, go on ahead with your fantastic infernos hammer while we can. Another thing too, I need you to sample this imported scotch that I've bought, I'm not quite sure if it'll be good enough for our… finer tastes." He continued smoothly, mimicking Lucius menacing smirk as he sentenced those seven little muggles to death.

And so Lucius Malfoy pelted and smashed each human, one by one their internal organs splattered across the once pearl white carpet and were spray all over the chocolate brown walls and furniture. The rich, saccharine smell of blood filled my nostrils and lungs with its sickly sweet aroma.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

Draco's father still hammered the flesh and bones to nothing more than piles of wet mush and dust.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

The flies were beginning to swarm too, the smell, the scene, the whole idea of this ever occurring in my own family's dining room was just too much; I couldn't take it any longer, dizziness soon ensued and gradually everything went black.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"Pansy Parkinson, wake up. Now." A voice jeered icily into my ear, cutting my mind away from the continuous stream of ebony darkness- and jolting me back into my unrealistic reality.

As I began to eventually open my eyes, focusing on the hazy figures surrounding me with confusion I realized that I was laying spread - eagle on my back. I felt my silk green dress was soaked through with the thick fluids that Mr. Malfoy had literally smashed out of the infants.

Around me, my father was glaring down in disappointment; my mother was talking ever so quietly to Mrs. Malfoy whilst Voldemorts right hand man had his own oak wand pointing right between my two eyes.

"Why are you here? Why did you disobey your parents and disappoint them so?" Lucius Malfoy fired questions at me, his silky voice washed over me- it felt like his words were drowning me.

"Answer him Pansy- dear." My mother mouthed to me as I watched her eyes fill with wrongly sought tears and somehow, I knew that this wasn't a time to cry.

"I was going to wish my own mother and father a sweet goodnight Mr. Malfoy- sir." I murmured politely, looking up and waiting for a safe reply.

Everything was quiet, so quiet that you could hear our large family grandfather clock ticking away in the far distance.

_My time was running out rapidly…_

"Lucius, I know it's the rules, but do we have to do this? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if your son Draco has had a peak into our business once before…" my father queried nervously after what seemed like an eternity before anyone dared to speak.

"I doubt my son would've dared to try and glimpse at my accomplishments, and if he did I would do the same thing that we have to do to your daughter. Now shall I do this or does anyone want to especially complete this task?" Lucius enquired carefully, his stern, unwelcoming voice was like a draft of bitter cold wind, and biting everywhere it can.

No one answered.

"Then I shall." He concluded monotonously, before muttering a simple silencing charm and retrieving a machete out of his devious trunk.

"Nothing more than a few slices alright dear? Such a shame we couldn't get you and my darling Draco together though… it could've been… wonderful…" Narcissa sighed; with a final glance down at me she left, gently urging my mother and father to come with her.

"Do not bother to escape my dear Miss Parkinson; you should know already that that is merely impossible. Now hold still, I want to make this as painful as possible…" Lucius Malfoy whispered, I tried to scream as the sharp object came down even though I knew that making a noise was unfeasible.

The blade cut through my shoulder like it was cutting through butter; the flies that were feeding on other corpses smelt the spilling of fresh blood and swarmed straight into my wound. Blood seeped out from the jagged, uneven cut and quickly was absorbed into my silk dress like the rest of the blood and flesh that had already made the silk its home.

I was in so much agony, eventually I turned to a cold, empty numbness and all I could do was watch as the right hand man of the Dark Lord removes vast chunks of my short pale legs.

_Just like my bones…_

It was almost impossible to properly comprehend what was happening to me and I couldn't help but cry. Tiny droplets pelted down my cheeks, staining my sweaty, dirty face and following the previous teardrops that huddled in my gapping wounds.

_Tears moisture my be\one dry face, trickling down my cheek and nestling gently in the hole that was once where my shoulder was…_

"Stop crying you disgusting little girl- that's what weak muggles do and you saw what happened to them!" Lucius snarled, pausing for a moment to pick up a fly infested heart.

"See what happens? These, these muggles baby heart was too weak to oppose your father and I; and now they have suffered." He silkily whispered, every word was full of menacing hate usually reserved for some one of the light side.

Seeing a half rotten bleeding baby's heart was the last straw. I regurgitated all of my half digested Kneazle Soup and even my Italian garlic bread came up only have disintegrated as it splatter all over his face and all down my front. The stomach acid burning everything it touches- which was like salt in my bloodied wounds.

My assailant turned away in pure disgust, grimacing as he wiped away the mushy liquids and chunky solids from his pale skin and silvery blonde hair.

_I didn't know how I could still be alive…_

"I'll kill you bitch!" Draco's father, the bane of my existence muttered angrily, as he kept his facial expression calm and somewhat collective.

He gripped the inferno hammer heavily and lifted it, aiming the metallic edge towards me, some of the infants organs and blood still was evident I noticed, as I watched Lucius ready himself for the predestined.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

My heart was beating faster and faster in my wounded chest, I closed my eyes for I did not want to see my death. Silence enveloped my surroundings- then suddenly, a snap: someone had apparated- but still I squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

"I told you to stay out of my business." My attacker growled dangerously, his voice somewhat directed to the stranger behind me.

"I promised; I have to keep her safe…" came the soft retort, the tone washed over me, its demeanour smooth and accumulated.

These words… were so familiar, almost even frightened me.

"Protect her?" Lucius cawed wickedly, "Why bother saving some who's seen my doings? It'll be just another person who doesn't understand what I do is for the benefit of the Wizarding World. You're pathetic."

"And everyone says I'm just. Like. You." And as quickly as those words were heard, I felt the flesh of another's hands around my torso and…

**CRACK**

We were gone.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**CRACK**

We had landed on the far grounds, right near the forest of my family's grounds.

"You'll be safe here… no one could find you in there…" my savour whispered, lifting me off the soil and carefully placing me into a large weirdly- shaped box. Draco lifted a lid, similar shape to my box from behind a colossal tree and brushing of only one side of it.

It didn't take me long to realize that this box, was my coffin.

"Draco, wait… please!" I pleaded hysterically, attempting to stop him from attaching the lid to my sarcophagus.

"I will protect you…" were the last words I heard as he lowered the box down into a deep, dark opening in the earth and sealing my fate.


End file.
